Master Therion
Character Name: Master Therion / Evil God Zs A Wia / Beast of Apocalypse / Grand Master / Child of God / The Absolute Demon Universe Name: Demonbane Status in regards to the plot: Main villain Tier in the series: High tier (the strongest version) Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super strength, speed, flight and levitation, gravity manipulation, barrier, immortality (type 4 and 6), reincarnation, highly resistant against powerful time reserverd, regeneration, summon and teleporation, time control, can control life, mindfuck and soulfuck, etc '''Destructive Capability: At least large building level+ (his punch strong enough to send Demonbane fly higher than the highest clock tower of Arkham City) | City level+ (destroy the the entire former and mindfuck Arkham City) | Unknown, via powerscaling put him above any version that has been showed Speed: Hypersonic+ (casual bullet timer, as he easily dodge vulcan bullets of Demonbane through empty space between them, also based on serveral weaker character like Augustus and Titus) | Hypersonic+, likely higher (able to defeat Aeon and blitz Demonbane with ease) | Unknown, via powerscaling put him above any version that has been showed, and his status imply he is omnipresent Intelligence: Very cunning, as he already planned out his death, messing with the Anticross, which is a group of extremely smart sorceres that live over hundred of years, and it would be much more since he also has many off-screen feats over many loops, etc Stamina: Rarely show limited, the more he fight, the more stronger he get, as he capable to do serveral powerful attacks and spells with utter ease and it would be virtual infinite if we count off-screen feats Durability: At least large building level+ via powerscaling | City level+ (need an attacks enchant with massive amount of life force and capable burning the entire city to put him down) | Multiverse level+ (multiversal-scale time reserved doesn't affect or do any shit on him, possibly due his status being son of Yog Sothoth) Race: '''Demi Human / Demi God '''Occupation: '''Sorcerer / Magican / Fighter and Deus Machina's pilot '''Range: '''Extended melee range to hundred of meters | Country range (his soulfuck and mindfuck affect the entire USA) | At least planetery scale with prep (he send his blood back to 20000 years ago, when it completely evolve and awake, it use to radio the mindfuck everyone all over the world...expect powerful magican and android, make them become its minion to begin a cult to woke him up) '''Weakness: Overconfident/Arrogant/Cocking and like to playing with his enemy, non-serious for most of the time, his desire often drive he into madness and blind, treat war like games Accurary: '''Even a dimensional quake occur and far away from the enemy, he can still make perfect hit '''Standard Equipment: '''Etheldreda and Liber Legis '''Other: Zanmataisei | Kishintaido | Gunshinkyoshuu Battle History in The Arena: Win: - Level 1 to 4 Akuma (D.Gray Man) (Stop at level 4 Akuma) Lose: - HSTverse (Naruto, Bleach and One Piece) (Despite the lack of speed feat, he solo most of them) Unclear or Draw: Category:Character Profile/Demonbane Category:Character Profile